


The Tiny Warriors

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: The Knights of Sea and Fire (Caspar x Byleth Stories) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casleth, Caspar and Byleth are amazing parents, Caspar and Byleth kids, Caspar gets hurt in one of these chapters but he's fine, Description of blood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kids growing up, Minor Linhardt von Hevring/Petra Macneary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: A collection of five short stories, meant to be read after "The Strongest Warrior I Know". Caspar and Byleth learn to be the best parents they can be.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Knights of Sea and Fire (Caspar x Byleth Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Year 1: First Words

“Why must I be the one to watch them?” Linhardt yawned. “I’m in the middle of my research.” 

“Because Caspar and Byleth were called out to Fodlan on military business, and I need a break.” Petra laid the tiny twins on Linhardt’s makeshift bed. “I’ll be back in an hour. Do you think you can handle it?” 

Linhardt rolled his shoulder as he stood, walking over to her and the babies. “Ah, I think I can handle it. I have, oh, eleven years under my belt?” He winked at Petra. She rolled her eyes, playfully nudging him. 

“Thanks, Linny.” She pecked a kiss on his cheek. “Love you.” 

Linhardt returned the kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, my darling. Take all the time you need.” 

Petra smiled up at her husband before turning on a heel and taking her leave. Linhardt looked down at the small versions of Caspar and Byleth on his bed. They were both complacent at the moment, so he picked up his notes and sat between them. He flipped through the pages, trying to remember where he left off. 

“I tend to talk to myself as I think anyway, so I suppose having an audience could be useful.” Lin glanced down at Adelaide, who just blinked in response. “Even if the audience is two infants that can’t offer any input.” 

Jeralt babbled incoherent words, holding his foot and rocking himself. Linhardt raised a brow as he watched, waiting for him to stop. “I guess you do have a lot of input, I stand corrected.” He chuckled to himself. “Alright then, let’s hear what you have to say about this,” he flipped to a picture of the Crest of Cethleann, “I’ve been researching into my own crest as of late. I am my most loyal test subject.” He pulled the drawing closer to their faces. “Quite strange how it looks like a heart, right? It is believed that Saint Cethleann herself created the crest that way. It makes sense- using the symbol of a heart for a crest best used for white magic. Though I don’t know how a living Saint could create a crest. It is a curious thought, to think of where crests originated, and how they became so important.” 

Jeralt blew bubbles with his spit. Linhardt sighed, using J’s bib to wipe down his face. “I see you’re very interested in the topic, Jeralt.” 

Linhardt hummed as he flipped through the pages. The very first page was a compendium of all the crests, a gorgeous page filled with all the various symbols. He heard Adelaide’s tiny gasp as he pulled it open. 

“Pretty, yes?” Linhardt smiled. He began pointing out each one, saying their names. “Right here is the crest of Cethleann, the heart one I showed you. And here is your crest, Adelaide. The crest of Flames, perhaps the most powerful of them all! Then there’s also the crest of Indech, which Aunt Bernie has. And the crest of Cichol, that your Uncle Ferdinand has.” 

“Esst.” 

Linhardt blinked, looking down at the baby boy beside him. “Crest?” 

“Rwest.” Jeralt pointed at the pages. 

“Are… are you saying crest?” 

“Kwest!” 

“Oh goddess.” Lin’s eyes went wide. “Crest?” 

“Kwes! Kwest!” Jeralt clapped his hands. Adelaide giggled along with him. 

“Your first word is crest.” Linhardt dropped his notes, scattering across the floor. He scooped the twins up in his arms, running out of the room and yelling out for his wife. 

— 

“What do you mean we missed his first word!?” Caspar held Jeralt in his arms. Byleth was shocked beside him, holding Adelaide. 

“Exactly that.” Linhardt dug into his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper. He drew a quick crest of Cethleann earlier today in preparation for his friends coming home. He held up the note in front of the baby boy. “Jeralt, can you tell me what this is?” 

Jeralt slapped the paper with his hand. “Kwest!” 

Caspar looked at his son, then at Byleth, then again at Jeralt, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. All he could manage to say was a high pitched whine as he pulled at his hair with his free hand. 

“I guess that’s what we get when we leave them with Linhardt for a week.” Byleth laughed. 

“HE TALKS!” Caspar’s voice cracked. “We made this and now it talks!” 

“That’s how children work, yes.” Linhardt hid a laugh. “They are getting to that age.” 

“Time is passing much faster than I realized.” Byleth grinned as she looked down at Adelaide. “Maybe I should stay home more.” 

“If our little warriors are gonna start talking, maybe you should!” Caspar held Jeralt up high, who giggled happily. “I’d stay back if I could.” He pulled Jeralt tight, giving him an eskimo kiss. 

“Luckily we don’t have anywhere we need to be for awhile.” Byleth mused. “Hopefully we can hear Adelaide’s first word. And teach Jeralt something other than ‘crest’.” She winked at Linhardt. 

“I personally think crest is a wonderful first word.” Linhardt teased, crossing his arms. 

Jeralt wiggled in Caspar’s arms. “Kwest!” 

\-- -- -- 

Byleth sighed and rubbed her eyes. She wasn’t sure how late it was, but she knew she would have to tag out with Caspar soon. Adelaide was especially restless tonight for reasons she couldn’t figure out. Everything seemed perfectly normal and healthy with her, but she refused to stay asleep. Byleth silently thanked Jeralt for being such a heavy sleeper. Adelaide began to wiggle in her arms, stirring from her light slumber. Byleth took in a heavy breath and began to sing; 

“In time’s flow… see the glow of flames ever burning bright. On the swift… river’s drift, broken memories alight…” 

Adelaide calmed down once more, becoming heavier in Byleth’s arms. Now was the time to lay her down and switch with Caspar. She stood up slowly and carefully laid down her daughter in the crib. Her tiny arms immediately locked around a small stuffed bear. Byleth let out a tired sigh, but couldn’t help but smile at her small daughter. She began to walk out of the room. 

“Stay.” 

Byleth froze in place before whipping her head around. Adelaide had flipped onto her stomach, looking directly at her. Her emerald eyes pierced through her heart. 

“Addi?” Byleth whispered. 

The baby’s face began to twist, a clear sign that she was about to cry. Byleth tripped over herself to get to her, pulling her back into her arms. She pushed her sky blue hair away, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. 

“Hush now. I’m here, Addi. I’ll stay.” 

The baby relaxed, curling into her arms. Byleth slumped. There’s no way she could leave now. She collapsed back into the rocking chair, beginning her lullaby once more. 

\-- 

“By?” Caspar peaked into the nursery. 

Byleth still sat on the rocking chair, completely passed out. Adelaide was clutched in her arms, also fast asleep. His shoulders relaxed, the sight filling his chest with warmth. 

“Alright, you two. Mom needs a break.” Caspar whispered to himself. He snuck inside, carefully prying his daughter out of his wife’s arms. Adelaide was so deep asleep that her body was limp, Caspar gently carrying her over to her crib. He laid her down, pulling up the small blanket to her chin. He checked on Jeralt as well, who was also fast asleep and drooling. 

Caspar turned around to look at Byleth and couldn’t help but chuckle. She was clearly exhausted. He curled his arms underneath her and pulled her up into a bridal carry. Byleth’s head leaned against his shoulder, and he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. Avoiding stepping on the toys scattered across the nursery, he crossed the hall into their own bedroom. 

“Cas?” Byleth spoke barely above a whisper. 

“Go back to sleep, By. I’ve got you.” 

“Addi said her first word.” 

Caspar tensed, a wave of excitement washing over him. He stuffed the emotion down, knowing that now wasn’t the time. “That- that’s so awesome! But you need your rest. You can tell me about it in the morning.” 

Byleth hummed, burying her face into his neck. “Okay.” 

Caspar took a deep breath to ground himself. In the morning. He laid Byleth down, swinging around the bed and laying beside her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she fell back asleep. He had no idea how he got so lucky.


	2. Year 3: Imaginary Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar starts training the twins. Byleth asks about her daughter's imaginary friend.

Caspar planted his feet on the ground, holding two fists in front of him. “Stand like me! 

Adelaide hopped in place before mirroring the stance almost perfectly. As well as she could at her age, anyway. Jeralt stood with much more reserve, his hands close to his chest. Caspar bent down to him, gently guiding his fists to where they should be. 

“Good job, guys! Now, we’re gonna start with just a basic punch. First thing- never hold a fist with your thumb inside! Instead, hold it here, over your fingers and in between the first and second”- 

Byleth happily sat at a bench closeby, watching Caspar instruct the small kids. Being summer, she had just given the kids haircuts. Jeralt’s dark hair mimicked his father’s cut, and Adelaide’s was pulled up into two high ponytails. Addi was desperately looking forward to learning how to brawl, begging for their first lesson after they got their hair cut. Caspar didn’t have to be asked twice, just as excited to teach. Jeralt, on the other hand, wasn’t much of a fighter, but Addi convinced him to join in. 

“No, J, like this!” Adelaide punched the air. She turned to the side, talking to nothing. “Can you do it? ...Aw, come on, try! See? It’s easy!” 

“I’m trying!” J whined. 

“And you’re doing great!” Caspar encouraged. “You have the technique down. You just gotta put more weight behind the punch. Try moving your hips when you punch.” 

Byleth watched a moment longer, specifically at her daughter. She kept talking to no one, continuing to excitedly punch the sky. When she saw Caspar take a step back, she called him over. He encouraged the twins to keep going before he jogged over to Byleth. 

“What’s up, By?” 

“Did you notice that Adelaide is talking to… nothing?” She gestured. “Should we be worried about that?” 

“What? Nah!” Caspar waved it off. “She just has an imaginary friend, every kid has one.” He reassured, but his face soon fell. “Didn’t you?” 

Byleth shook her head. “I wouldn’t really know. I don’t remember much from my childhood.” 

Caspar gasped. “I can’t believe that! It’s like, a right of passage to have an imaginary friend!” 

“What is it?” Byleth raised a brow. 

“It’s like… an imaginary friend? I don’t know how to explain it. You make up whatever you want, and pretend it’s with you. I used to have a green monkey that followed me around! I named him Mr.Socks.” 

“There’s a lot to talk about in that sentence.” Byleth smirked. 

“Mr.Socks was amazing, you’re just jealous.” He playfully shoved her. “Point is, it’s nothing to worry about. She’ll grow out of it.” 

“Alright.” Byleth nodded. “Thanks.” She pulled him down for a quick kiss. Caspar felt blush creep up his cheeks, never ready for the affection. 

“Uh, yeah!” Caspar stuttered, beaming a smile. He turned to their kids, who were happily wrestling each other. “Hey, Addi!” 

“Yeah, Daddy?” She dropped everything and ran up to them, Jeralt holding onto her hand. 

“I haven’t asked, what’s your friend’s name?” 

“Oh!” Her eyes shone. “Uh…” She turned away, whispering. “What is your name? ...oh, okay!” She looked back up at Caspar. “She said her name is Sothis!” 

Both of the parents froze in shock. Caspar glanced up at Byleth, who looked almost terrified. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way it was her. Caspar cleared the lump in his throat, getting on his knees to be on Adelaide’s level. “What does Sothis look like?” 

“Oh, she’s very pretty! She’s a girl, just like me, and has green hair and green eyes, just like Mommy. She wears a really pretty blue dress with lotsa pretty gold things on it. Oh, and she can float!” 

“R-really?” Caspar scratched his neck, unable to meet Byleth’s eyes. 

“Yeah! She’s so cool.” Adelaide beamed. She jumped a little in place, looking like she was listening to something. “Oh, Mommy!” She stepped over to Byleth, holding her hands on her mom’s knees. “Sothis told me to tell you that she’s very sorry, and she misses you a lot! And she…” She stopped to listen a moment longer, “She promises to take care of me!” 

“By…” Caspar breathed. 

Byleth couldn’t help the tears rushing from her eyes as she sat still as a statue. She swallowed hard, holding tight to Adelaide’s hands. “Can you tell Sothis... that I miss her too? And that I’m happy she’s safe?” 

“Did you hear that, Sothie?” She spoke at the air beside Byleth. “She heard it. It was hard not to hear, she’s hugging you right now!” 

Byleth slowly lifted a hand up, laying it on top of her shoulder. “Thank you, Addi.” 

Jeralt crawled up onto the bench, hugging Byleth tight. “Don’t cry, Mommy.” 

Byleth wrapped her other arm around him, pulling him close. “It’s a happy cry, J. Don’t worry about Mommy.” 

“Hey!” Caspar clapped his hands together, forcing a large smile on his face. “Do you guys want lesson two?” 

“Yeah!” Adelaide jumped up, both fists in the air. Jeralt nodded, scooting off of the bench. Addi immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the field. Caspar watched to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves before sitting beside Byleth. 

“You okay?” Caspar’s voice was soft as he laid a hand on Byleth’s knee. She placed a hand on his, squeezing it tight. 

“Yeah.” Byleth nodded. “I’m alright. Would you mind watching them for a minute?” 

“Of course. Send someone if you need me.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Byleth sighed. Caspar turned on a heel and ran back out to their kids. Byleth stood and collected her things, walking back inside, walking back to her bedroom. She sat on the mattress, staring at her hands. And she cried. 

Sothis was alive. Sothis was with Adelaide. 

When she died in that minute during childbirth, Sothis left and went to her child holding the Crest of Flames. All of the times that Adelaide cried while Byleth was away, every time that she was soothed by her lullaby, every time she stared at Byleth with her emerald green eyes- it was Sothis. 

Three years of grieving were done. Her family was finally complete again.


	3. Year 5: Calming The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a thunderstorm in Brigid tonight.

Another crack of lightning illuminated the office, dimming back down as quickly as it came. Caspar sighed and melted deeper into his desk. It was a long night. He had fallen behind in his work, and couldn’t sleep knowing how much needed to be done. Not that he would be able to sleep anyway. Adelaide was sick- and while she was on the upswing, he was still wired worrying about her. They had to separate the twins to make sure Jeralt didn’t fall ill as well, and Byleth was attached to Adelaide by the hip taking care of her. He just needed a minute of rest… 

Another thunderclap shook the room, shocking Caspar awake. He slid open a drawer and pulled out a small stone on a string. Rubbing his thumb over the stone, he closed his eyes and calmed down. His skin got caught in the grooves of an etched symbol, and he couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. 

Caspar’s hatred of storms wasn’t new. This stone was a testament to that. When they were about nine or ten, he was with Linhardt, exploring farther away from home than they should have been. Clouds rolled in unexpectedly, bringing pouring rain and deafening thunderclaps along with it. Caspar had been so scared that he couldn’t move, catatonic and drenched. Linhardt, wanting to go home, snapped him out of it. His friend drug him under cover and picked up a random pebble, hastily using the edge of his necklace to etch in a thunderbolt. Caspar watched as he whispered into it a spell- although it was obvious years later that he was whispering nonsense. But Linhardt assured him that it was a grounding charm, and that the storm couldn’t hurt him as long as he carried it. 

Linhardt didn’t need to know he still had the pointless rock all these years later. 

The creaking sound of his door opening pulled Caspar from his thoughts as he quickly shoved the stone back into its drawer. The tiny frame of his son held onto the door, pushing back his navy hair to peak inside. 

“Jeralt? You okay, champ? What are you doing here?” Caspar leaned over his desk. 

“I… I’m scared.” 

Caspar felt his heart sink. He moved his chair away from his desk and waved him over. “Come here, kid.” 

Jeralt ran over and climbed onto his lap. He held onto his arms and looked down at the ground. 

“Now, what could have scared my brave warrior?” Caspar pushed Jeralt’s hair back. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

His son didn’t say anything, shaking his head instead. 

“What happened, then?” Caspar asked. 

Jeralt began to stutter, unsure how to put together his thoughts. Suddenly, another bolt of lightning shone down, thunder shaking the room. Jeralt yelped, throwing his arms around his dad’s shoulders, silent tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh! You’re scared of the storm.” Caspar held his son tight, rubbing circles on his back. Jeralt nodded. Caspar hummed, thinking of what to do. “This is the first time I’ve heard that. What have you done before during storms?” 

Jeralt swallowed hard, using his arm to dry off his tears. “A...Addi stays up with me. She talks to me until it’s gone.” 

Something clicked in Caspar’s mind. “And Addi’s sick, so now you don’t know what to do.” 

Jeralt nodded, curling into his dad’s arms. Caspar hushed him, rocking him back and forth. He rested a hand in his hair, scratching at his scalp. The boy shivered, terrified of the noise. So much of Caspar’s personality shone through Adelaide, but having this moment with J made him realize just how much both kids take after him. He loved them so much. How could he help him? 

“Tell you what, J- I have just the thing to make you feel better.” Caspar smiled down at him, digging into the drawer behind him. He pulled out the tiny rock, showing it off between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you know what this is?” 

“A pebble?” Jeralt examined it, confused. 

“It’s a special pebble! It’s called a grounding charm. Uncle Linhardt made it for me.” 

“What’s it do?” 

“Uncle Linhardt put a powerful spell on it so that electricity can’t hurt you. Whoever holds this is invincible to all the scary lights and sounds during storms.” 

Jeralt gasped, his eyes shining. “Really?” 

Caspar chuckled and nodded. “Really! Even your big tough Dad used to be scared of storms- But with this, there’s nothing to be scared of. And I want you to have it!” He tied the string around Jeralt’s neck, the rock hanging like a necklace. 

“But what about you, Daddy?” 

“I’ll ask him to make another one.” Caspar winked. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Another lightning strike hit, flashing the room white. Jeralt curled up into himself, holding tight to the rock. As the sound passed, he relaxed, his eyes wide with excitement. “It wasn’t scary!” Jeralt beamed. 

“See? It’s not scary at all for a champion like you!” Caspar tickled Jeralt’s neck, and he curled into the touch with a giggle. “Think you’ll be brave enough to lay back down for bed?” 

Jeralt nodded. “Can you tuck me in?” 

“Of course I can, kid.” Caspar felt his heart melt. He stood up, carrying Jeralt like a koala. “You ready?” 

Jeralt pointed forward. “Charge!” 

“Yeah!” Caspar cheered, jogging out of the room and down the halls. Jeralt laughed the entire way, holding tight to his dad. Caspar would jump and skip and stutter his steps to make Jeralt laugh even more, loving his small, high-pitched giggles. Once they got to his room, Caspar leaned over the bed, letting go of Jeralt. The boy clung tight, a bright smile on his face. 

“Alright, alright.” Caspar hummed as he detached himself from the small child. “It’s time for bed. You know how it goes.” 

“Even the strongest warriors need rest.” Jeralt spoke with a nod. 

“Exactly.” Caspar pulled the blankets up, wrapping him tight. “And every warrior needs a bedtime buddy, too!” He pulled up a wyvern stuffie that had fallen to the floor, wiggling it in front of him. Jeralt’s arms immediately snatched it up, pulling it close to his chest. “I’m sure Vernie is getting sleepy too.” 

Jeralt yawned, his whole body shaking. “The charm helps Vernie too, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Caspar nodded. “You just keep that charm on you, and there’s nothing to be scared of.” 

“Thanks, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome.” Caspar pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, J.” 

“Goodnight.” Jeralt yawned again, curling onto his side. 

Caspar left the door open a crack as he left. A clap of thunder rang in his ears, and a shiver went down his spine. Maybe he would have to ask Lin for another one, as dumb as it was. But his son was happy, and that’s all that mattered. For now, he was content with just falling asleep beside his wife.


	4. Year 8: Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar gets hurt on a mission. Byleth and the twins hang out at his bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like double the length of the rest because I'm weak for hurt/comfort. Sorry about that.   
> Part 1 CW: Blood, Stitching, Wounds.   
> You can skip Part 1 entirely if you are uncomfortable with reading about minor surgery. You won't miss any important details.

(Part 1) 

“Come on, J! I’m so bored!” Adelaide tugged at his shirt. 

“I’m reading!” Jeralt whined. “Why don’t you go play tag or something?” 

“You can’t play tag by yourself!” Adelaide crossed her arms and pouted. She turned to look up at Byleth. “Mom, I’m bored!” 

“Unfortunately I can't play right now, honey. I’ve got work to do.” Byleth’s eyes looked tired, dark circles hanging beneath them. She smiled at her daughter nonetheless. “I do have an idea of something you could do, though.” 

“What is it?” Adelaide gasped. 

“You could clean up your room. Make your bed, put away your toys and clothes, those things.” 

Adelaide let out a long and loud groan as she melted onto the floor. “That’s even more boring!” 

“You asked for something to do.” Byleth smirked. Jeralt hid a laugh behind his book. 

“Dad would play with me.” Adelaide grumbled. She hopped back to her feet, leaning on Byleth. “When’s Dad getting back?” 

Byleth held her breath a moment longer before sighing. Caspar left over a month ago, called to action for a battle in the east. A Fodlan lord had decided that he wanted some of Brigid’s land, and Caspar was not about to give it up. He should be back any day now. It was impossible to know exactly when. His family missed him terribly, but you can’t rush war. And with Byleth stepping away from co-leading with him to start her work as a Communications Specialist, she could only stay with their kids and pray for his safety. 

“I’m not sure when he’ll be home, Addi. But it’ll be soon, I promise.” Byleth reassured her. 

“Not soon enough.” Adelaide dramatically collapsed backwards onto the futon beside Jeralt. 

“You could try reading too, ya know.” Jeralt teased her, sticking one of his feet in her face. She sputtered and swatted him away, Jeralt chuckling to himself. 

“I could, but I’m not a nerd.” She stuck out her tongue. 

The twins continued to bicker as the door to Byleth’s office opened. She was shocked to see Petra, who looked pale. 

“Byleth! I must speak with you.” 

“Of course. What’s going on?” Byleth asked. 

“May we speak in the hallway?” 

Byleth felt her heart sink. If Petra couldn’t speak in front of the kids, it wasn’t going to be good. “Guys? Mom needs to talk to Aunt Petra for a moment outside. Don’t touch anything on my desk, alright?” 

“Okay, Mom!” They spoke in unison, both more interested in annoying each other anyway. Byleth and Petra slid out of the room, out of hearing range of the twins. 

“What’s going on, Petra?” Byleth asked, voice low and serious. 

“You need to rush to the infirmary right now. Caspar has returned to us, but he has sustained dangerous injuries. Linhardt and all of our nurses are doing everything we can, but they need you too.” 

Byleth felt her insides petrify. “How”- 

“I’ll watch over Adelaide and Jeralt.” Petra stopped her thoughts, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You must go, now!” She shooed her off. Byleth swallowed hard and nodded, sprinting away. 

When she got to the infirmary, she watched as several mages swarmed a single bed like flies. Her heart shattered when she could see the shock of blue hair underneath them. Linhardt happened to look up from his work, seeing the shocked Byleth. He quickly instructed a woman to take his place, running up to Byleth. 

“Thank the goddess, you’re here! Caspar’s in bad shape. Wyvern attack- three talons slashed deep into his neck, chest, and arms. He’s losing too much blood, and the wounds aren’t closing fast enough. Your Crest might help speed up the process- follow me.”

Byleth felt her eyes burn, a ball choking her in her throat. She swallowed it down, shaking her head clear. Fix it first, worry about it later. She shadowed Linhardt, running up to her husband. All of his armor was stripped, only wearing boxers. Three large wounds stretched across his entire upper body, crimson pooling and flowing out onto his skin. Several hands worked with gauze, herbs, spells, and other tools across his body. Byleth refused to look at his face, knowing she would break down on the spot. 

Linhardt instructed Byleth how to use a specific spell to help stop the bleeding. She blocked out everything in the room except for Linhardt’s voice, allowing him to coach exactly what to say and where to place her hands. 

“I think it’s working!” 

“He’s still lost too much blood.” 

“His heartbeat is too weak!” 

“The wounds are too large, they’ll be impossible to close.” 

Byleth focused her breathing, pouring all of her power into her work. She refused to believe that she wasn’t helping. She refused to believe that this was it. She refused to believe that her kids could be fatherless. 

“Byleth!” 

She jumped in her skin, Linhardt holding her shoulder. 

“The bleeding is stopped, but he’s lost too much blood. He needs a transfusion.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Byleth spoke with determination. 

“Caspar and I have the same blood type.” Linhardt started. 

“Lin, no.” Byleth hushed. 

“We have to do this.” Linhardt shook his head. “The other nurses are tending to the wounds. I’ll walk you through the process. I can’t do it myself.” 

Byleth took a deep breath, nodding. “Alright. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Linhardt retrieved the kit, spreading the tools over a nearby table. He spoke faster than he could think, rapidly explaining each part of the process. Byleth took in as much information as she could, desperately trying to ignore her dying husband behind her. 

Linhardt placed the needle in one of Caspar’s arteries, needing the direct bloodline. He immediately looked away. If he watched any of this process, he would faint, and they would be down a nurse. “Byleth, take it from here.” 

She spoke through her process, Linhardt nodding as she finished each step. Once Byleth had placed the needle in Linhardt’s arm, blood began to flow steadily into Caspar. 

“It’s working, Lin!” Byleth breathed. 

“Great, great.” Linhardt leaned against the bed, already sounding sick. “Help close the wounds. Have a nurse on me.” 

Byleth did as she was told, switching places with another nurse. She grabbed a suture kit, refocusing to sew the wounds shut. 

The minutes felt like hours. She ignored the blue curls of chest hair, the muscles that carried her like a goddess, the scars she had kissed a thousand times. She wasn’t operating on Caspar. His life wasn’t in danger. Just focus on the needle, in and out. 

“B...by…?” 

Byleth snapped her head up, finally looking at her husband’s face. He was ten times paler than normal, his tired eyes barely open. She couldn’t even see his clear blue irises. It was clear he didn’t know what was happening, but he knew enough to know that it wasn’t good. 

“Shh, Cas.” Byleth let a hand brush his matted hair back. “You’re gonna be fine. Rest, now.” 

“J…? Ad...di…?” 

“The kids are fine, I promise. Focus on yourself for once.” 

Caspar mumbled to himself, his head falling back down as he closed his eyes again. Byleth looked back down at the stitches, a wave of emotion crashing into her. Her whole body shook, suddenly unable to continue. She stepped back, looking up at Linhardt. 

“Are you okay?” Linhardt asked. 

“No. Are you?” Byleth’s voice wavered. 

“I think… that’s enough blood from me.” Linhardt swayed on his feet. The nurse beside him took out the needles and Linhardt immediately fainted. Watching it sparked something in Byleth to move again, scooping Linhardt up and laying him down on another cot. She knew he was fine, but she wasn’t going to risk anything more. She used a very weak ice magic spell to cool him down. Linhardt’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at her. “Is Cas okay?” 

“I think he will be.” Byleth reassured, looking over and seeing the nurses finish closing the wounds. “I hope he will be.” 

“We’ve done what we could.” Linhardt sighed. “I could use a long nap.” 

(Part 2)

“By? Byby… Byleth!” 

Byleth jerked awake, momentarily forgetting where she was. Looking up, she saw Caspar’s smiling face. He still looked uncharacteristically weak, but he was finally awake. 

“Caspar!” Byleth felt her own smile plastered on her face, tears rushing down her face. “You’re alive!” 

“Gonna take more than that to keep me down.” He winked. 

“Don’t make that a challenge.” Byleth laughed through her sobs. “I’m not raising our kids on my own.” 

“I won’t leave you.” He began to laugh as well, but pain stopped that quickly. “Can you do me a huge favor, though?”

“What’s that?” Byleth leaned in closer. 

“I am in a shit ton of pain and can’t move. But there’s this gorgeous woman standing in front of me that I know I must have really scared. I wanna say I’m sorry, but the best way I know how to do that is to get closer than what I am.” 

Byleth dried off her cheeks, huffing a laugh. “I know where this is going. I think I can help.” She bent down, a hand on his jaw, kissing him softly. She felt Caspar try to push his lips up against hers, trying to make up for the inability to move his arms. The kiss probably lasted a little too long, but neither of them cared. 

“I’m so sorry, By. The wyvern rider came out of nowhere, and my men were scattered. I should have ran, but I didn’t. I thought I could punch my way through the situation, and it nearly cost my life. I never meant it to be a suicide mission. I never want to leave you or the twins without me. Can you forgive me?” Caspar looked like he might cry. 

“Of course I forgive you, you dummy.” Byleth shook her head. “Just, please… be more defensive from now on, okay?” 

“I promise.” Caspar sighed in relief. Byleth closed the gap again, slightly surprising Caspar, who melted into the kiss. 

— — — 

“Woah!” Adelaide’s face was full of wonder. 

“Woah…” Jeralt’s was full of terror. 

Caspar had been healing for a week now, able to sit up on his own. They kept his arrival a secret from the kids so they wouldn’t accidentally reopen the wounds while visiting. They knew he was harmed, but they didn’t expect to see three huge red slashes across their father’s bare chest. Jeralt held onto Byleth’s shirt, while Adelaide ran up to the bed. 

Caspar’s eyes shone with stars, able to see his kids again. “Hey, little warriors!” He beamed, arms open wide. “Come on, climb on up!” 

Adelaide excitedly hopped up onto the cot, wrapping her arms around his neck. Caspar held a hand on her back, laughing at her wiggling up the bed. “Dad! You’re so cool!” 

Byleth helped Jeralt up as well, who was much more careful about not touching the stitches. “Are you okay?” 

Caspar wrapped his other arm around his son. “Of course I’m okay!” He boasted. 

“But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.” Byleth chastised, gently coaxing Adelaide off of his chest. “His stitches are still fragile.” 

“Your mom is right on that one,” Caspar blushed. “I’ll be back up and moving soon, though.” 

Adelaide very carefully let her fingers glide against the stitches. She was obsessed, seeing her father as the pinnacle of bravery. She nodded to herself, beaming a smile all too similar to her father’s. “I wanna be a brawler like you, Dad!” 

Caspar sputtered, surprised by the declaration. Byleth could see excitement spark across his skin. “Of course you can be a brawler! I’ve taught you well so far, right?” 

“Yeah!” Adelaide pumped a fist in the air. “I wanna get strong, and have scars like yours!” 

“Being a brawler isn’t all about scars.” Byleth shook her head. 

“Yeah, it’s about being able to protect those that you care about. Like how I protect you guys.” Caspar added. 

“Oh. Well, I have plenty to protect too! I gotta protect J, and my teddy!” 

“I can defend myself!” Jeralt squeaked. 

“You hate fighting.” Adelaide put her hands on her hips. 

“That doesn’t mean I won’t fight.” Jeralt crossed his arms. 

“Oh yeah? Fight me then!” Adelaide hopped off the bed and raised her fists. 

Jeralt slumped and rolled his eyes. “Fine!” 

“Woah, woah!” Byleth ran over. “A true warrior doesn’t start a fight, they only end them.” 

“I start fights all the time?” Caspar asked. 

“Not helping, Cas.” Byleth sighed. 

“I can finish the fight right now.” Jeralt huffed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adelaide hopped in place. 

Jeralt waved a hand in her direction. Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew against Adelaide, the surprise knocking her to her feet. All three of them stared dumbfounded at the boy. 

“Jeralt von Bergliez…” Byleth spoke evenly. His whole body tensed at his name. “Where in the world did you learn that?” 

“Uh…” He weighed his options. “Uncle Linhardt.” 

Caspar grit his teeth, knowing he’d have to be the one to lecture Linhardt if he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Byleth. “Okay, learning moment, come here. You too, Addi.” He gestured for the kids to come up close again. “Addi, you know now why you shouldn’t start fights. You never know what your opponent might have against you. And J, you need to be very very careful with magic. With that power, it makes it easy to accidentally hurt someone. And neither of you want to be bedridden like me, right?” 

“I think it’d be pretty cool.” Adelaide mumbled. 

“It’s not.” Caspar chuckled. “I don’t want you getting scars these bad until you’re much older, even as cool as they look.” 

“Sorry, Dad.” Jeralt folded into himself. 

“Yeah, sorry Dad.” Adelaide nodded. 

“Mistakes are natural, nothing to be sorry for!” Caspar reassured, ruffling both of his kids’ hair. Byleth relaxed at the sight. 

“Alright you two, we should leave Dad to get some more rest.” Byleth held her hands out. “Part of having those big scars means that he has to sleep a lot. That way he can get better faster.” The twins both gave a quick hug to Caspar before climbing down and taking either of Byleth’s hands. 

“I’m not even tired, Byby.” Caspar whined. 

“I’ll send Lin in here.” Byleth winked. “You’ll be discharged soon, you can be patient a bit longer.” 

“Fine.” Caspar shook his head. “I’ll see you guys soon.” 

“We love you, Dad!” Adelaide waved. 

“I love you too.” Jeralt grinned. 

“And I love you, little warriors.” Caspar felt his chest fill with pride. Byleth blew a kiss across the room, a very flustered Caspar shooing them out.


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Jeralt prepare dinner for their parent’s anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, everyone! Enjoy the last chapter! <3

“Why did we get stuck with getting the fruits and herbs?” Adelaide groaned. 

“Because Treven and Mia are older than us, so they get to be the ones who hunt.” Jeralt happily picked at the berries, sneaking a few in his mouth as he gathered them in a basket. 

“I can hunt too! We’re totally old enough now. Think about it- with us hunting, they’ll be tender from my punches and cooked with your fire before we even get it to the kitchen!” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Jeralt shook his head. “I think you just wanna hang out with Mia.” 

“Do not!” Adelaide’s face turned as red as the cherry tomato she held. “I can’t believe you’d suggest that I like her.” 

“I didn’t suggest anything.” Jeralt smirked. “You did.” 

“Sothis! Can we get a ruling here?” Adelaide whined. The twins went silent for a moment as she listened. After a few minutes, she let out a heavy sigh. She glared daggers at Jeralt. “We don’t speak of this.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Jeralt hummed, eating another blackberry. 

“Why are we making a fancy dinner tonight, anyway?” Adelaide steered the conversation, focusing back on picking the fruits. 

“It’s a special day for Mom and Dad.” Jeralt shrugged. “That’s all I know.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adelaide asked, more to herself than to her brother. 

“Dunno. But it’ll be easier if you didn’t complain all the time.” 

“You know what? Just for that”- Adelaide tackled her brother in a hug from behind, knocking down his basket and talking directly into his ear, “I’ll work right here, that way you can hear every word I say!” 

“Addi!” Jeralt shrugged her off, squirming out of her grip. His voice was angry, but his face was soft. Adelaide stuck out her tongue, and the duo playfully pushed each other and laughed. “Just get the fruit, dummy.” He spoke with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting it.” Adelaide picked up her basket again. 

The duo had collected their fair share of fruits, vegetables, and herbs by the time they saw Mia and Treven arrive. They had bagged a couple different kinds of meat, but they seemed especially excited about a wild turkey they had found. Jeralt nudged Adelaide, who was suddenly much more shy with Mia talking to her. Together, the four of them brought their spoils into the kitchen, where the rest of Linhardt and Petra’s kids were waiting. Benci and Ivan were hanging up colorful banners while Bodi and Erika flipped through cookbooks. Ivan called over Bodi to help reach somewhere high, leaving Erika to greet the youngest inside. 

“Woah, look at this haul! Good job, guys!” Erika praised, inspecting the bounty. “Me and Bodi were thinking of doing a turkey dish, but I’m impressed you actually got one.” 

“I was thinking of cooking rabbit!” Bodi shouted over his shoulder as he pinned the corner of cloth to the wall. 

“We aren’t serving rabbit for our aunt and uncle’s anniversary!” Erika rolled her eyes. “It’s a special day, they deserve special food. Mom’s showed me how to cook turkey before, I’ll be on duty with that.” 

“What’s an anniversary?” Jeralt asked, catching Erika off guard. 

“You don’t know what an anniversary is?” She raised a brow. The twins shook their heads. “It’s a special day for your parents. Today marks them being married for twenty years.” 

“Really? They’re so old!” Adelaide spoke with wide eyes. 

“Maybe don’t tell them that.” Erika hid a laugh. “You wanna put together the table arrangements while me, Bodi, and the twins cook? Treven, Mia, you can help them decorate, okay?” 

The younger kids all nodded, content with their instructions. Mia wrapped an arm around Adelaide, pulling her close. “You get to help me with the flowers, Addi!” She spoke with a wide smile. Adelaide blushed and nodded with vigor. “J, Trev, you got the napkins and plates?” 

“Got it!” Treven finger gunned. He nodded over toward the kitchen. “Come on, I'll show you where mom hides the good stuff.” 

All of the kids gradually broke out into their groups. The elder kids retreated to the kitchen as the younger four hung around the dining table. Treven and Mia brought over the plates and vases as Jeralt and Adelaide arranged the silverware and flowers. Treven had to help Jeralt remember what silverware was laid where. 

“What do you even do for an anniversary?” Jeralt asked as he finished up. 

“Whatever you want, I guess.” Mia shrugged. 

“I think mom and dad took ‘em to a fancy spa or something.” Treven answered. 

“Why would you wanna go to a spa for a celebration? That sounds boring.” Adelaide rolled her eyes, dunking another flower into a vase. 

“Don’t look at me! I agree with you.” Treven leaned against the table. “I don’t know why you’d celebrate in the first place. It’s not like they need to remind themselves that they’re married.” 

“Because celebrations are fun!” Mia argued. “If it were my anniversary, I’d take the love of my life horseback riding, and then we’d go down to the range and shoot some practice arrows. It’d be perfect!” 

“That sounds so much more fun than a dumb spa!” Adelaide beamed. 

“I still don’t see what’s wrong with a spa day…” Jeralt spoke to himself. 

Ivan walked through the doorway, coughing to get their attention. “How’s it going guys?” 

“We’re done.” Treven spoke. 

Adelaide jammed the rest of her flowers into the last vase. “Us too!” 

Ivan hid a laugh. “Good job. Dinner’ll be ready in about an hour. You’re free until then, but remember to put on nice clothes.” 

“We gotta dress up too?” Adelaide melted into her seat. 

“Unfortunately. Mom and Dad’s orders.” Ivan shrugged. 

“This is the worst.” Adelaide huffed. 

— — — 

“Happy Anniversary!” 

Byleth and Caspar stood shocked in the doorway. Linhardt, Petra, and all of their kids sat around a large feast, with beautiful flowers and tapestries decorating the room. Adelaide and Jeralt wore their nicest clothes (although Addi’s already had a stain) and were running headfirst up to them. They caught their kids with open arms. 

“What is all of this?” Byleth beamed. 

“We made dinner for you!” Adelaide gestured to the table. 

“We just set the table.” Jeralt corrected. 

“And picked the berries!” Adelaide defended. 

“That’s so awesome!” Caspar’s smile lit the room. “I’m proud of you two!” He mussed their hair, turning to the Hevrings. “Thank you so much, guys!” 

“Well, we had to celebrate with you somehow.” Linhardt held his head in a hand, eyes tired. “The kids did most of the work though. All Petra and I did was distract you long enough for them to put it all together.” 

“You sure you didn’t just let mom handle it? It looks like you just woke up from a nap.” Bodi teased his dad. 

“Your dad is an expert multitasker.” He winked. 

Petra rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Please! Take a seat, let’s enjoy this feast!” 

“Yeah! I’m starving!” Caspar nodded, already drooling at the sight of the cooked turkey. 

“Save some for the rest of us.” Byleth nudged him. 

“You’ll have to fight me for it.” Caspar stuck out his tongue. 

The twins drug them to their seats, and everyone began piling food onto their plates. Caspar’s plate was twice as high as everyone else’s at the table. Byleth knew he’d have a stomachache later, but she let him have it. 

“Erika told us you’ve been together for twenty years, is that true dad?” Addi spoke with her mouth full. 

“Absolutely!” He mimicked her, but swallowed down the large bite. “We’ve known each other for twenty five though. It took me five years to build up the courage to tell your mom I love her.” 

“I told you first.” Byleth hummed. 

“Byby!” Caspar’s ears turned pink. “They don’t gotta know that.” 

“Twenty five years? That’s such a long time!” Addi’s eyes were wide. 

“Time flies when you find someone you love.” Byleth smiled. “You’ll understand that better when you’re a bit older.” 

“And it’s not really that long,” Caspar added, “considering that she’s stuck with me forever.” He chuckled. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Byleth teased. 

“For you it is. You married an idiot.” Caspar swallowed another bite. “It’s a great thing for me, though.” 

“I beg to differ.” Byleth leaned in before Caspar could shovel in more food, pressing a quick soft kiss to his lips. She could feel his skin get warmer. 

“Gross!” Adelaide pretended to gag. 

All of the younger kids recoiled at the small display of affection. This only worked to egg Caspar on further, though. He pulled Byleth in again with a squeak, kissing her for longer, running a hand through her hair. As he leaned away, his entire face was bright red, forgetting that he didn’t like kissing in public until right now. It still didn’t deter him, if only to annoy his kids. 

“I love you, Byleth. For the past twenty five years, and for the next.” There was a glimmer in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Caspar.” Byleth held a hand over his. “Now, and forever more.” 

“I’m gonna puke.” Addi collapsed onto Jeralt. 

“Don’t you dare puke on me.” Jeralt shrugged her off. “Look a different way.” 

“Nope, gotta puke on you.” Adelaide pretended to dry heave in his direction. 

“Addi!” He pushed her away. 

“That’s enough, now.” Byleth shook her head. “Addi, be nice to your brother.” 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and shoveled more food in her mouth. 

“If I may,” Linhardt lifted his glass. “On the previous note of love, I’d like to make a quick toast to yours. May your bond be everlasting.” 

“I can toast to that.” Petra smiled, holding up her glass as well. “Everyone, hold up your drinks!” 

The kids did as told, and everyone clinked their glasses together. Immediately, everyone resumed stuffing their face with the delicious food in front of them. 

Caspar leaned over and snuck another quick kiss to Byleth’s cheek, whispering in her ear. “Forever, my Flame.” 

Byleth didn’t blush often, but hearing that rare nickname caused her whole body to get hotter. She leaned back to his ear. “And ever, my Sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar is perfect in every way and would be a fantastic father.
> 
> Talk to me about it on twitter!: @OrangeOwlette
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
